DIFFERENT
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Perbedaan membuat semua menjadi indah, saling melengkapi, dari negatif menjadi positif, memberi energi baru di sebuah kehidupan, sama seperi Siwon dan Kyuhyun, tapi.. kali ini perbedaan itu membawa arti lain. Sequel of 'DONT GO' Wonkyu, Enjoy


Qtalita

.

.

Sequel of 'DONT GO'

.

.

Enjoy

...

' _Hari ini adalah ulang tahun pernikahan kami, Wow'_

Kyuhyun menutup catatan kecilnya, memasukkannya ke dalam saku. ia menarik nafas panjang, hari yang panjang, Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu dirumah sendirian, setelah sang eomma menjemput Suho untuk weekend di villa milik mereka, Kyuhyun melompat-lompat kecil menuju kamarnya, ingin membangunkan seseorang, namja lainnya yang masih bergelung dengan selimut.

"Siwonnie.." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut, mengguncang lengan Siwon, Siwon melenguh, tersenyum simpul lalu duduk bersandar, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di dada Siwon, jemari besar terasa mengelus kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"Hari ini kita kemana?"

Siwon menghela nafas, memeluk Kyuhyun posesif.

"hari ini? Bukankah sebaiknya kita beristirahat penuh saja"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan bibir mengerucut, Siwon terkekeh. Mengecup bibir itu sekilas.

"Arra..arra.. kau mau kemana Chagi hm?"

"bagaimana kalau kita ke taman?"

"Baiklah"

Eh? Kyuhyun mengernyit, tidak biasanya Siwon seperti ini, menjawab semua keinginan Kyuhyun dengan nada singkat, biasanya Siwon akan membantu Kyuhyun dengan menambah ide-ide cemerlang, mengingat menghabiskan waktu berdua sedikit sulit bagi mereka, tapi kini Siwon..

"Bisa berdiri sebentar Kyu? Aku ingin ke kamar mandi"

Siwon menggeser tubuh Kyuhyun untuk berbaring disebelahnya, sementara Siwon berjalan lunglai ke kamar mandi, menutup pintu kacanya rapat. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dari sakunya, buku yang bergambar kayu-kayu cemara di sampulnya, membuka lembaran kedua lalu menulis sesuatu.

' _Ada apa dengan Siwon? Bukankah ini hari peringatan pernikahan kami? Kenapa Siwon..'_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, mungkin dia yang berlebihan, mungkin Siwon memang baru bangun, mungkin Siwon sedikit lelah, Senyum Kyuhyun terukir, ia beranjak dari ranjang, mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Mandilah lalu sarapan denganku"

"Hm"

Senyum Kyuhyun sedikit memudar, singkat, tidak biasanya Siwon membalas dengan jawaban seperti itu, biasanya Siwon akan membuka pintu kamar mandi, menarik Kyuhyun masuk lalu.. Ah, pipi Kyuhyun memerah membayangkan hal yang biasa mereka lakukan di pagi hari.

...

Kyuhyun berputar-putar mengikuti irama musik, ia tengah memanggang omelette dan mengukus kentang, setelah semuanya matang, Kyuhyun menata sarapan mereka dengan apik, ia bahkan mengeluarkan sebotol Wine koleksinya, cukup aneh sarapan dengan minuman keras itu, tapi hari ini adalah hari yang spesial.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, seseorang muncul dari balik pintu kamar, Siwon dengan Tshirt putih polo dan celana selutut hitam, dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit. Bukankah mereka akan berjalan-jalan ke taman, seharusnya Siwon bersiap-siap bukan?

"Hyung, kau tidak?"

"Hm?"

Siwon hanya memandangnya sebentar, Siwon kembali meneguk kopi buatan Kyuhyun dan mengecap omelette.

"Bukankah kita akan ke taman?"

"Ah, aku lupa, setelah sarapan ok"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemas, sedikit kecewa, bukan tidak mungkin Siwon juga melupakan hari pernikahan mereka, buktinya namja itu tidak juga mengucap selamat atau memberi hadiah, setidaknya ciuman di dahi. Kyuhyun duduk dengan menghela nafas, menyuap sarapannya dengan tidak bersemangat. Ada yang berbeda dengan Siwon hari ini.

Drrrttt... ddrrrtttt... ddrrrrttt...

Ponsel milik Siwon bergetar hebat, Kyuhyun melirik layar ponsel itu namun Siwon jauh lebih cekatan, menempelkan ponselnya di telinga sambil berjalan menjauh dari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mendengus.

' _Ada yang berbeda dengan Siwon, ini pertama kalinya ia menyembunyikan sebuah panggilan dariku, Siwon bahkan harus keluar rumah hanya karena menerima sebuah panggilan di sarapan kami'_

Kyuhyun menggerutu, menulis beberapa kalimat kecil di buku catatannya, ia mendorong kursi makannya saat Siwon kembali duduk, mengangkat piring miliknya ke arah wastafel, Kyuhyun tidak lagi menginginkan segelas Wine setelah sarapan.

"Jangan minum wine di pagi hari, aku siap-siap dulu"

Kyuhyun nyaris saja menangis saat Siwon ikut berdiri dari mejanya, mengangkat piring kotor miliknya lalu menyimpannya di samping Kyuhyun. Selebihnya Siwon kembali ke dalam kamar, terlihat tengah mengetik pesan singkat di ponselnya.

Kyuhyun menggigit pipi dalamnya kuat. Ini hari spesialnya, kenapa Siwon malah seperti itu.

...

"Kau kenapa?" Siwon melirik istrinya yang sepanjang perjalanan hanya diam menatap keluar jendela mobil.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun tidak bergeming, masih melipat lengannya. Siwon menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Kau berubah Siwon, kau berbeda"

Kyuhyun menatap intens Siwon, dahi namja tampan itu terlihat mengeluarkan keringat sebesar biji jagung, air muka Siwon juga berubah tegang. Siwon dengan cepat menggeleng, satu tangannya mendarat di pipi kiri Kyuhyun, membelainya sayang, Siwon tersenyum.

"Apanya yang berbeda sayang? Aku baik-baik saja"

Kyuhyun menunduk, menepis tangan Siwon, Siwon tidak mempermasalahkan itu, hal baru lagi menurut Kyuhyun, dulu ketika Kyuhyun berlaku hal yang sama, Siwon akan menepikan mobilnya, membujuk Kyuhyun lalu berakhir dengan ciuman hangat yang panjang.

Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya ke arah taman, Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya di bawah pohon oak tua, ia keluar dari kursi pengemudi, lalu berputar membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya membalas Siwon dingin, ia melirik tangannya yang digenggam Siwon, dulu tangan itu sangat hangat, kini seakan ada spasi, dan Kyuhyun tidak tahu itu apa.

"Kita duduk disini ok, aku akan membeli es krim"

Kyuhyun membuka catatannya, menulis lagi, hatinya semakin teriris kala Siwon mengangkat telepon di depan kedai es krim, tawanya terlihat lepas, ia tersenyum begitu senang lalu berubah waspada ketika mata mereka beradu, Siwon membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun, mengakhiri panggilannya lalu berdiri di antrian.

Dada Kyuhyun terasa sesak.

' _Sepertinya Siwon menyembunyikan sesuatu, ia lebih memilih untuk tertawa dibelakangku, apa Siwon memiliki seseorang? Apa Siwon bosan padaku?'_

Kyuhyun menutup catatannya. Menerima uluran tangan Siwon yang menyodorkan 1 cup es krim vanila kesukaan Kyuhyun, namja manis itu tersenyum, paling tidak Siwon tidak melupakan kesukaannya. Kyuhyun bersandar di dada Siwon yang duduk disampingnya, memainkan cincin pernikahan mereka di jari sang suami.

"Hyung, kau tidak melupakan sesuatu hari ini bukan?"

"Hm? Hari ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, takut. Sepertinya apa yang ia harapkan akan berakhir sia-sia, apalagi saat Siwon tidak juga mengeluarkan kata-kata, selain gumaman tanda sedang berfikir.

"Ya hari ini, kau tidak lupa bukan?"

"Hahahahaha, tentu tidak sayang" Tawa Siwon membahana, tawa yang menurut Kyuhyun malah seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kyuhyun bangkit dari dada Siwon.

"Kau lupa"

"Heh?"

"kau lupa kan Siwon!"

Kyuhyun mengusap airmatanya kasar, Siwon terkejut, segera memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Tentu tidak sayang, aku tentu saja mengingatnya, Happy Anniversary"

Tangis Kyuhyun bukannya mereda, malah semakin kuat, ia meraung dalam pelukan Siwon, ia sama sekali tidak senang Siwon mengingatnya, seharusnya tanpa Kyuhyun ingatkan Siwon sudah menghafal tanggal ini. Hari bersejarah untuk mereka.

"Aku mau pulang" Isak Kyuhyun, Siwon hanya mengangguk, merangkul Kyuhyun menuju mobil mereka.

Hancur sudah impian romantis Kyuhyun di taman hari itu.

...

Siwon dan Kyuhyun masing-masing diam.

mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu yang seharusnya berharga hanya dengan menonton Titanic, film lama yang sepertinya hanya menjadi pengisi suara di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun menunduk, menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya, sementara Siwon lebih memilih menatap layar ponselnya lekat, mengetik sesuatu disana.

Kyuhyun berdehem, Siwon menyimpan ponselnya, lalu tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau ada masalah hyung?"

Siwon menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku?"

"A-aku, aku tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun Kyu"

' _Kyu' Siwon memanggilku 'KYU' seperti Changmin memanggilku, seperti Donghae menyebut namaku, seperti Eunhyuk menyapaku, dia berubah'_

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam, Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap TV dengan malas, batas kesabaran Kyuhyun menipis, ia membanting remote di pangguannya, Siwon terkejut.

"Kau berubah Hyung"

"Kyu, sayang.. Kyuhyun.."

Terlambat, Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke dalam kamar, bergelung di balik selimut, telentang, menulis banyak sekali kalimat di atas buku catatannya.

' _Siwon, dia bukan lagi Siwon yang dulu kukenal, setiap kutanya ada apa dengannya, dia hanya bergumam tidak terjadi apa-apa, Siwon bahkan melupakan hari pernikahan kami, well jika bukan aku yang mengingatkan Siwon pasti tidak pernah tahu, Siwon berbeda, beberapa kali aku mendapatinya menulis sebuah pesan di ponselnya, entah untuk siapa, Siwon juga mengambil jarak dariku setiap ia menghubungi seseorang, aku curiga Siwon memiliki seseorang diluar sana, seseorang yang mengambil cinta Siwon dariku. Aku tidak percaya Siwon setega itu padaku, apa Siwon lupa jika ia sudah memiliki aku dan Suho? Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Suho_ '

Kyuhyun mengakhiri catatannya dengan menangis keras, lihat? Siwon bahkan tidak masuk kekamar membujuk Kyuhyun. Hal ini memperkuat dugaan Kyuhyun, jika Siwon memiliki namja atau yeoja lain, jika Siwon sudah membagi hatinya pada seseorang selain Kyuhyun, Siwon sudah mengkhianatinya.

...

Sementara itu

...

Namja tampan itu menatap pintu kamarnya dengan wajah memelas, Siwon memilih masuk ke ruang kerjanya daripada beradu argumen dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon membuka laci meja kerjanya, matanya membulat takut, melirik pintu kamar dan akhirnya mendesah lega, takut jika Kyuhyun melihat apa yang ada di laci itu.

Siwon menarik sebuah buku catatan bersampul hitam dengan tulisan Choi di sudut bawahnya. Siwon meraih bolpoin dari sekat di dalamnya, menulis sebuah kalimat.

' _Mati aku, Kyuhyun pasti akan mengamuk jika tahu aku merusak PSPnya di hari Anniversary kami'_

Dan Siwon memandang PSP dengan layar retak dan tombol rusak di laci itu dengan wajah ketakutan, pasalnya sudah seharian ini ia menghubungi Call Centre konsol game terkemuka di Seoul, dan tak ada satupun yang bisa membantunya, belum lagi pesan yang dikirim Siwon ke Eomma Kyuhyun yang malah membuatnya semakin ketakutan.

"Mati aku"

...

Hhhhhh andai kau tahu Siwon, sepertinya namja cantikmu itu sudah salah paham dengan kelakuanmu, hahahahaha.


End file.
